


Homecoming

by Insert_clever_name



Series: The Shadow Strike Chronicles [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, OC, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F, briefly mentioned Tony/Thor, more than likely ooc-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_clever_name/pseuds/Insert_clever_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha returns home after being away for over a month without contact. Pepper and Shadow punish her as they see fit. After, Natasha faces her fears head on and Pepper muses on her bizarre life.</p><p>Shadow Strike is my female OC. In this story she, Pepper and Natasha are in an established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> First in my Shadow Strike series. In this Universe, Pepper and Tony were never a couple. Shadow is 5"11, with shoulder length platinum blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Stories will be posted in random order in the series unless specified otherwise.

Natasha grunted as she was pushed into the door of Pepper's room, as said woman attached her lips to her neck, kissing and nipping playfully. Her hands deftly unbuttoned and pulled away her clothes, and Natasha allowed her free reign over her body. It's the least she can do to sooth Pepper, who she knows has been worried sick about her. A moan bubbles passed her lips as she feels teeth scrape across a particular sensitive part of her neck. She opens her eyes, locking gazes with the other woman sitting on Pepper's bed, watching the scene unfold before her. Her normally icy blue eyes have darkened, the only visible indication that she is as effected by the sight as Natasha feels. Natasha knows her lovers very well, and knows that Shadow deliberately allowed Pepper to have her first so that Natasha is relaxed enough for whatever it is she has planned. The thought causes a flood of wetness to settle between her thighs, and a moan of anticipation to pass her lips.

Pepper cups both of her breast, and as their lips meet again, she swallows the groan of pain and pleasure that falls from Natasha as she pinches her erect nipples, applying more pressure than usual. Natasha's hips buck up to meet her own, and Pepper loses focus monetarily, as she returns the motion, moaning herself. Her attention is brought back to the tasks at hand when she feels Natasha open her legs, to allow her thigh to slip between them. The feeling of her arousal slick against Pepper's thigh is one of the most erotic things Natasha has ever felt, and she desperately tries to grind down into the firm muscles. Pepper moves away, and her hips meet only air. She growls in frustration, and opens her eyes to glare at Pepper. Pepper smirks, and tangles her fingers in her hair, tugging just roughly enough that Natasha feels her stomach clinch in arousal.

"Do you have any idea," Pepper spoke lowly, looking her dead in the eyes,"how worried I was about you? You could have died for all I knew!"

Natasha swallows, biting her lip as she's torn between forcing Pepper to the bed so she can show her just how apologetic she is, or wrapping her arms around her and comforting her. Fortunately, or not, depending on how you look at it, Shadow slips in behind Pepper, placing a soothing kiss on her shoulder, all while never taking her eyes away from Natasha. She wraps her arms around the slender, Strawberry blonde, and Natasha sees some of the tension leave her body.

"I'm sorry, Pepper," Natasha whispers, as she steps closer to her.

Her hands reach up to cup Pepper's cheek, and she places a deep, meaningful kiss on her lips, trying to convey just how sorry she was for causing her stress. She felt hands that were slightly bigger than Pepper's gripping her waist, and relaxed a fraction herself. Touching was good. It meant Shadow wasn't too angry.

Shadow rarely got more than mildly irritated with them, but when she did it put a strain on their relationship. She had only gotten to that point a hand full of times, and only once at Pepper. She would withdraw all physical contact with whoever she was upset with, and rarely acknowledged them. It was as if they no longer exist. She never yelled, never said hurtful words or caused a fuss. Natasha wished she did, because all of that was easier than suddenly not existing to one of the women you love more than anything else. Pepper cried herself to sleep in Natasha's arms when Shadow was angry with her, and made her sleep in the middle so Pepper wouldn't have to see the empty space on her right side. When Shadow returned a week later from her mission in Iraq, she finally spoke to Pepper, and the trio made love for hours, long after the sun had rose and didn't stop until it was mid day.

Natasha smiled at the memory. Sensing her thoughts, Pepper pulled away and looked at her. Anger still lingered in her eyes, but Natasha preferred to deal with Pepper angry rather than Shadow. She chanced a glance at the taller of her lovers, and Shadow was watching her like a predator. Her heart picked up, and Shadow tilted her head slightly, listening to the sound with her enhanced hearing. A slow, teasing smirk covered her pale pink lips, and she gently untangled herself from Pepper. Natasha watched as she whispered into Pepper's ear, and wondered what she could have said, because the gentle and warm look in Pepper's blue eyes disappeared completely.

Pepper hooked her fingers into Natasha's boy shorts-the only shred of clothing she had left on her body- and pulled her to the bed. Before Natasha could question what was happening, Pepper's lips were on hers, successfully silencing her. Pepper rarely took charge like this, and Natasha was too turned on to even think of what her lovers could have planned. Though she was on top, Pepper clearly was the one in charge. The fact managed to slip into Natasha's lust hazed mind, and she wondered briefly when she had allowed herself to trust people enough to give herself so completely. The thought, however, was chased away- along with the flash of fear and panic it caused- by Pepper's fingers slipping into her underwear. Long, skilled fingers teased her sensitive flesh, and she groaned into Pepper's mouth, unabashed by her arousal and the desperation that began to edge into her voice. She was relieved when Pepper removed her underwear completely.

It had been a full month of no contact of any kind with her girlfriends-she still found it weird to use that term, even after all this time- and nearly 4 months since she was able to physically touch them-and be touched in return. Pepper slipped an experimental finger inside her opening, which drew a hitched gasp from Natasha's bow shaped lips. She wondered distantly in her haze of pleasure how only one of Pepper's fingers could make her feel so...full. Pepper whimpered quietly to herself, and Natasha knew it was from the feeling of being inside of her.

Of the 3 of them, Pepper was the most aroused by being inside one of the 2 of them. It was almost enough to get her off without added stimulation, and she often came undone within minutes of pushing Natasha or Shadow over the edge. It took even less time when she was inside both of them at once. Natasha could understand the feeling, but she never got as worked up from that alone. Shadow was most aroused by going down on them. She never really asked why, but she had deduced that it was the taboo of the act, mixed in with their taste that got her so worked up. She would settle herself between Natasha's legs, her lips wrapped firmly around her clit as her right hand thrusted into Pepper or vice versa. She always kept Natasha's leg between her own, and would grind down on it until she came over and over, listening to the sounds of her girlfriends pleasure, and savoring Natasha's taste.

Natasha's weakness was always the visual and hearing their moans. She would lay on her side, with Pepper's left leg spread up and away as she teased and touched her, while her eyes drunk in the pleasure filled grimace that always creased her brow. Every moan or hitch in her breath was music to her ears, and it was the perfect pass time while they waited for Shadow to return to them safely. When Pepper worked late nights, she would strip Shadow of her clothes and command her to touch herself, all while whispering the dirtiest things in the blondes ear. Her own hand would slip into her underwear, and she would watch through heavily lidded eye as Shadow arched and moaned, knowing she had caused it without even having to lay a hand on her body. Just when she knew Shadow was close, she would slip her wet fingers into Shadow's mouth, and watched as she fell apart with a strangled cry that was muffled by her fingers. Having that much control over someone, especially Shadow, who was far more powerful and much older-though she didn't look a day over 25- was such a rush.

A second finger being pushed inside her caused Natasha to return to the present, as she rolled her hips down to meet the slender fingers. During her mission, she hadn't ever found enough time to knock the edge off for herself, so being filled after 4 months of being celibate was an amazing feeling. She ignored the slightly uncomfortable feeling the initial push of her fingers had caused, and pushed back onto her fingers eagerly.

"Pepper," she grasped, resting her forehead against hers, her red hair like a curtain hiding their faces from the world.

All too soon, she felt the familiar pressure in her lower stomach, and she forced her hips down harder on Pepper. Just as she was about to fall from the edge, Pepper withdrew her fingers, and Natasha's eyes instantly snapped open to look at her.

"Pepper wha-Oh FUCK," she cut her own self off with a guttural moan, as she was filled once more.

Shadow stilled her hips once she had pushed the whole strap-on into Natasha, allowing her to adjust. Natasha's hands were gripping the sheets so hard she swore she heard the fabric rip. After a few moments, Natasha eagerly pushed back into the dildo. She had nearly forgotten about Shadow in her frantic search for completion. In answer to her movement, Shadow took that as a sign to thrust into her roughly, as she gripped Natasha's hair. Pepper returned her fingers to her clit, and the sensation of being filled from behind and Pepper's talented fingers was enough to bring her near the edge again.  
"Don't you ever do that again, Natasha," Shadow hissed, her husky voice sending shocks of arousal through Natasha.

"I...," Natasha gasped, meeting her thrusting desperately,"shit. Oh fuck, please, more Shadow."

"Promise me," Shadow countered, tightening her grip to pull Natasha so she was parallel with her body.

"I promise! Baby please," Natasha begged both of them, unashamed of her actions-she trusted them both with her life.

"Good girl," Shadow purred, the power rolling off her in waves, causing a spike of fear to shoot into Natasha for a split second.

Natasha was not afraid of Shadow, she knew she would never hurt her, and the same went for Pepper. However, she was still human, and of the 2 of them, Shadow was the predator. Her self preservation had kicked in a split second before her rational mind did, when she felt the raw power that oozed from the Supernatural that was currently bringing her to heights she had never dreamed of. She knows this was intentional on Shadow's part. Fear causes adrenaline, and in her current situation, that only forced her closer to her end.

"Oh god," Natasha grunted,"oh god, Pepper, harder," she pleaded, looking down at the strawberry blonde.

She compiled, pushing her fingers firmly over Natasha's clit. Natasha screamed her name, and her own hands moved to tease her nipples. She was so close. She could feel it just out of reach. All she needed was...

"My Natasha," Shadow whispered into her ear, her voice soft and filled with affection, a contradiction to her rough actions,"let go, Мое сердце. Мы любим тебя."

Tears of pure emotion and relief slipped from Natasha's eyes as she was driven over the edge by Shadow's softly spoken words. Her head thrown back, she clinched her eyes shut as she felt Shadow pound into her, as she cried out.

"Amelia! Yes! Oh god, Pepper, don't you dare stop," she screamed, while the last part was growled out in warning as she felt the strawberry blonde slowing her fingers.

Shadow groaned into her neck, biting and kissing the flesh as she watched her come undone. Natasha had only ever cried out Shadow's real name on a few occasions during sex, and every time it left her dripping wet and her heart heavy in the best of ways. After nearly 3 minutes of thrusting and more screaming, Natasha became far to sensitive, and pushed Pepper's fingers away, while stopping the almost soothing roll of Shadow's hips. She felt the older woman pull out of her, and let out a grunt at the feeling, before she collapsed onto Pepper, panting heavily, and sticky from a mixture of sweat, cum and the tears that had dripped onto Pepper's stomach. She heard a thud, followed by Shadow climbing into bed next to her. 2 pairs of soothing hands drew circles and patterns on her overheated back, and she sighed. Closing her eyes, she listened to Pepper's heartbeat, as it lulled her into a state that wasn't quite sleep, but not awake either.

"Welcome home, Natasha," Pepper grinned, kissing her forehead, after moving her sweaty hair from it.

Natasha chuckled, looking up at her girlfriend. She offered a tired smile, and reached out for Shadow's hand, who was watching then fondly.

"I love you both," she said quietly, before closing her eyes again.

Pepper's smile intensified, and Shadow just tightened her grip on Natasha's hand. It had taken them nearly 4 years to get to this point, and a lot of tears were spilled, hearts were broken and mended, and both harsh and sweet words were exchanged. Even after all of that, Natasha rarely said those words. She much preferred to show them, but when she did give voice to her feelings, it was that much more special.

Hours later, when the 3 of them had settled into bed properly, Natasha woke from her sleep. Something was off. She looked around the room, listening for any new sounds. After 2 minutes of nothing, she chalked it up to just getting back from a mission. That's when she saw it. As she shifted to get comfortable, the light from the moon glinted off of something on her hand. Since she was in the middle tonight, she tried her best not to disturb her partners as she shifted to get a better look. Her eyes zeroed in on the modest silver band that housed 3 medium sized rubies that was slipped onto her ring finger. She stiffened, panic filling her veins as she tried to reason with herself internally. This wasn't what she thought. She hoped it wasn't. She wasn't rea-

"Stop panicking," a soothing-if a bit sleepy- voice mumbled to her, as a warm arm squeezed her waist tighter against Shadow's chiseled body,"you'll get wrinkles."

"Shadow, what-"

"Shhh," she hushed her, kissing the back of her neck,"get some sleep. Don't think, just do. One foot in front of the other; one step at a time," Shadow sounded half asleep at this point.

Natasha relaxed, closing her eyes as she tried to follow Shadow's gentle command. She nearly succeeded, but her eyes snapped open 5 minutes later. She bit her lip, before taking a calming breath. She was tired of her mind buzzing with possibility.

"Amelia," she whispered, mindful of Pepper sleeping in front of her.

"Hmm?"

"Yes," Natasha breathed lowly, almost inaudible.

Shadow didn't reply, she simply tightened her hold on the redhead, and kissed her shoulder. Neither of them noticed Pepper smiling, as she listened to their conversation. She had been afraid it was too soon for Natasha, but realized that Shadow had been right all along. Natasha was ready to start a new life, no matter how unconventional. She was the fiancé of Black Widow and Shadow Strike, 2 Avengers. Her best friend was Iron Man who was married to a demigod, and she was the CEO of Stark Industries, while occasionally joining in on the action with the new Suit Tony had created for her-despite her protests. Life was by no means normal, she preferred it that way.


End file.
